Kamen Rider Cyclone
by KRR-01
Summary: In a world filled with chaos, four Riders try to find a place where they can rest, but their past is catching up to them, specifically one Rider named Cyclone. Lame summary, but please read and review! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider Cyclone**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei! I only own the OC Riders who are based off of the Ryuki Riders (actually more from the KRDK Riders)!

AN: This here is a revised version of my Kamen Rider Cyclone idea that I had. It's more similar to Kamen Rider Lynx's _Mirror's Shadow_ in some ways (I didn't realize that until I was writing this AN), but I've tried to keep it more original. Despite all that, I hope you enjoy it!

Summary: In a world filled with chaos, four Riders try to find a place where they can rest, but their past is catching up to them, specifically one Rider named Cyclone. Lame summary, but please read and review!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

_ The world was once a peaceful place. There were tensions amongst many nations, but they were no wars declared against one another. The world was experiencing a time of great scientific advancement. It seemed like nothing would go wrong._

_ However, something did go wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. Two years ago, in 2009, a bright flash of light engulfed the entire planet and it was as if hell had unleashed itself. Earthquakes turned the great buildings of man into ruins, tsunamis covered most of the land masses, and mountains burned down to the ground from the heat of planet's magma. As a result of all this destruction, the population was reduced to half, leaving only a few million left._

_ After the waves of destruction covered the Earth, something else came. Objects of power, known as the Rider Belts, which can turn us into Kamen Riders, warriors who fight to for their own desires. My friends and I each have a Belt of our own, utilizing ours power through the means of the Belts. Though it did seem dumb, they turned out to be pretty useful. In time, we started to give people shelter and protection._

_ There are those who want our powers though, for their own reasons. There's one gang, in particular: our rival, the Fangs. They seem to be doing the same as us, protecting people, but they tend to make them give something in return. Despite that, their methods attract more people to them for protection._

_ Honestly, I don't really care about what happens. I just want to rest, let this whole thing be over. I'm not alone in this. My friends and I have just finished our latest-and hopefully final-mission. We all agreed to live to live somewhere after all of this is over. _

_ I'm Darren and this is my story._

XXXXXXXXXX

I stood outside of the abandoned military base, waiting for the others arrived. The base before me had gray buildings all over it with a tall building in the center-probably where there main base of operations were. Around the entire complex was a tall wired fence that stretched on for miles on end. The gate made of wires was locked, preventing anyone from entering, though I wondered why, since it was abandoned in the first place.

By the way, I'm Darren. I'm an eighteen (the youngest of the group), Indian American teen (not Native American-god, the times I've had to tell people!) with tanned skin, black hair and glasses over my brown eyes. Over my body I wore a white shirt and black pants underneath my green hooded sweatshirt. On my ear was a black blue tooth ear piece. I turned to face the other guy next to me. He was crouching down with a black laptop on his lap. "Jack, how long with it take?" I asked, getting a little impatient.

Jack was the leader of the Riders. A year older than me, he was Caucasian with blond hair that curled a little at the front. He wore glasses over his blue eyes as well as a black jacket over his blue shirt and jeans. Like me, he wore a blue tooth ear piece. Jack turned his head to face me. "They're almost past the front entrance," Jack stated. "Some of the alarms are still on, and who knows what so will happen when they go. We can't risk that, so we approach this carefully."

I sighed. "Alright."

I was quite anxious to get it. It had been so long since the others and I became Riders that I wanted to finally relax after so long. Not only that, it wasn't the first time I was inside that base. My mom used to work here for a while until she decided to quit. In fact, I was the one to suggest we come here. It seemed to be the perfect place and it was, but like Jack said, who knows if there's any alarms still on.

My thoughts were interrupted when he handed me the computer. "Take the computer," Jack told me as he stood up. "I'll give the orders and I want you to relay to them."

I nodded as I sat down on the concrete road, placing the computer on my lap. On the screen, I could a layout of the building. In the back entrance, I could see two red dots entering it. "Lina's securing the back entrance," I reported.

"Make sure she disables any alarms she sees," Jack ordered.

I nodded as I relayed the message to them. After that, I noticed three more red dots going in the middle of the layout. "Jacob, and Jason have just entered the complex," I announced as I looked up at Jack. "Want them to go to inside and open up the gate? "

He nodded and I gave them their orders. It didn't take too long for within twenty minutes or so, the wired gate opened up slowly, revealing the road that led inside of the military base. I stood up, closing the laptop and carrying it in my arm. Jack and I looked at each, wondering what might happened. I first went in, cautiously wondering what was going to happen. Seeing that nothing happened, I turned to Jack and smiled. "We're in."

Jack and I walked towards the center building of the entire military base. As we did, I saw Jack put a hand on his blue tooth, stating, "Guys, we're in. Meet us at the front of the center building."

With that said, Jack and I headed straight towards the building in the center of the entire base. The front door was transparent, revealing the lobby of the center building. As I looked up, I happened to notice there seemed to be a couple of windows there, but nothing more. '_We're going to have to make this place more lively if we're going to live here_,' I thought.

My thoughts about this place were interrupted when we heard footsteps. Jack and I turned around to see more people walking towards us. They were the rest of our team. "About time, you guys got here," I said, smirking.

"Well, considering we had to take care of the alarms, I'd say we got here pretty fast," Jason said. Jason, same age as Jack, was Caucasian with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue jacket over his brown shirt and blue jeans. He wasn't really a Rider, but he was a good mechanic.

"Knock it out Jason," Jacob said, playfully nudging Jason in the arm. "Butting heads with Darren is _my _job."

Then there was Jacob, a nineteen-year-old Caucasian like Jack and Jason, but he was a little chubby with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue sweater on top of his white shirt and jeans. Jacob and I would usually butt heads, but only just for fun and it was never taken seriously. I noticed Jack turned his head towards me. "What do you think Darren?" Jack asked.

"It's not bad," I commented, "but it needs some decorating."

It then I noticed something. One member of the Riders was missing. "Hey, wait!" I halted, making everyone look at me. "Where's Lina?"

We all turned around to see where the only female member of our group was. At first we didn't find her, but at the sound of footsteps, we turned to see her walking right out of the corner. "What took you so long, Lina?" Jacob asked.

Lina was of Indian descent, like me, and despite she was the shortest she was same age as everyone else. She had long black hair that reached past her shoulders as well as glasses over her brown eyes. Lina wore a white shirt and blue jeans over her body. "Sorry," she apologized as she walked towards us, "I got lost for a while."

"It's alright," Jack said as he stepped in front of everyone. "The fact is that everyone's here."

We all lines up, standing next to each other, while Jack stood in front of us, like a drill Sargent. "Alright," Jack began. "We will from now on we'll use this place as our permanent base. If anyone who happens to be passing by wishes to stay here, we'll let them. Also, we'll use it as haven for any refugees. And most importantly," he turned to face us, "this is our home so lets make it one!"

I couldn't help but grin at that. Jack was smart as a robot, but acted more human than any of us. He clasped his hands together. "Right let's get to work!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Time sure passed since we arrived here. We took care of cleaning up the place and make it look more comfortable, and in no time at all, we were finished. Jack and Jason, who were good with computers, were able to install new alarms and security into the base. They're not really finished but they'll get it done. Lina decided to patrol outside of the base see if there was any intruders. Me... well, I pretty much just explore in the inside of this place.

Right now I was sitting on the rooftop of a building nearby the garage. I wore my usual clothing over my body. I sat on the edge, looking out into the sun that set on the horizon. I watched as the blue sky was filled with beautiful orange, red, and pink colors that displayed on the white clouds. I enjoyed it, remembering the last time I saw such a beautiful sunset.

My daze of the beautiful specter that laid before would be interrupted when I heard my blue tooth that I put in my pocket, ringing. Quickly, I put the blue tooth on my ear and answered it. "Yeah?"

Jason's voice came out of the end of the line, exclaiming, "_Darren, where are you?_"

I looked around to see I was next to the garage. "I'm at the garage," I stated. "What is it?"

"_There's another meeting_," Jason said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

I let out a frustrated groan as I stood up and walked towards the exit of the roof top. Every now and again Jack would always have these meetings about strengthening the defenses of this place. I don't see why though because there hasn't been any attack from the Fangs, nor are there any refugees trying to enter here. I wasn't the only one to think that.

Still, I got up and walked through the exit of the rooftop. The long, gray stairs seemed to have no end, but I had to use them 'cause the elevators were broken. The stairs took me to the front entrance of the building, which I exited. The center building in the entire military base was quite a distance away from where I was standing, so I headed towards the garage.

I walked over to the garage where our bikes happened to be parked. We picked them up from old garbage and formed them into our own personal machines, thanks to Jacob and Jason. Anyway, there were five bikes lined up, but I was heading towards mine. It was a light blue motor bike with silver trimmings, and a matching helmet. I quickly mounted my bike, and turned it on, revving up the engines before I headed out.

As I drove on the concrete road, I got the strange feeling that someone was following me. However, I ignored the feeling as I focused on getting to the meeting. I don't think there would be anyone else who would want to come here. I'd bet not even the Fangs would want to come here.

Apparently I was wrong as a blast suddenly struck the road behind me, knocking me off my bike and onto my stomach. I quickly got up and looked to see who was responsible for that. Down the road I could see a figure walking towards me. This guy definitely wasn't apart of the Riders. He was... '_A Fang!_' I recognized.

Though they weren't Riders, the Fangs were able to incorporate their own armor. I could tell as the guy was fully decked in black armor. He had metal plates all over his body and his helmet was covered by a round helmet with a large, white visor over the faceplate. In his hands was a black gun with a large barrel... pointed at me. '_Oh shoot!_' I thought.

A red bolt of energy shot out of the barrel and headed towards me, which I dodged. I kept on dodging the bullets the the Rider fired at me, running towards some place that I could use for shelter. Fortunately for me, there was a nearby alley that I could use as I ran towards it. Once I reached the alley, I placed my back against the brick wall of one of the buildings that sandwiched the alley. I panted a little from dodging those blasts, and worried about that Rider coming over here. Speaking of the Rider, he was still firing his gun at me, his blasts hitting against the building I was using as a shield. "_Darren?_" I heard Jack call out from my blue tooth.

I let out a frustrated groan as I answered. "What is it!" I shouted into the blue tooth.

"_Darren, what's going on?_" Jack demanded. "_Why haven't you shown up?_"

"Sorry, but I'm kind of busy with this Fang!" I replied.

"_There's a Fang in the base!_" Jack repeated.

"YES!" I shouted to Jack. "Just get over here! There might be more!"

And I was right about there being more as I saw another energy blast heading towards me from above. I quickly rolled my body to the side, avoiding the blast, which hit the ground. I stood up to see another Fang, wearing identical armor, on the rooftop. '_I had to say it, didn't I?_' I bitterly thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's chapter 1, for you folks! Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger and sorry that's there's not that much action, but I promise there will be action in the next chapter! Also, please leave a review to let me know what you think of this story and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_, so I can know what to fix. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei! I only own the OC Riders who are based off of the Ryuki Riders (actually more from the KRDK Riders)!

AN: Alright, here's chapter 2! I hope you will enjoy this one, and please leave a review to let me know what you think about it!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Last time on KR Cyclone)

_ A red bolt of energy shot out of the barrel and headed towards me, which I dodged. I kept on dodging the bullets the the Rider fired at me, running towards some place that I could use for shelter. Fortunately for me, there was a nearby alley that I could use as I ran towards it. Once I reached the alley, I placed my back against the brick wall of one of the buildings that sandwiched the alley. I panted a little from dodging those blasts, and worried about that Rider coming over here. Speaking of the Rider, he was still firing his gun at me, his blasts hitting against the building I was using as a shield. "Darren?" I heard Jack call out from my blue tooth._

_ I let out a frustrated groan as I answered. "What is it!" I shouted into the blue tooth._

_ "_Darren, what's going on?_" Jack demanded. "_Why haven't you shown up?_"_

_ "Sorry, but I'm kind of busy with this Fang!" I replied._

_ "_There's a Fang in the base!_" Jack repeated._

_ "YES!" I shouted to Jack. "Just get over here! There might be more!"_

_ And I was right about there being more as I saw another energy blast heading towards me from above. I quickly rolled my body to the side, avoiding the blast, which hit the ground. I stood up to see another Fang, wearing identical armor, on the rooftop. '_I had to say it, didn't I?_' I bitterly thought._

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite that the first Fang was out in the road and would shoot me, I still ran out of the alley as fast as I could, avoiding blasts from both the Fangs. As I ran, I happen to notice my bike on the ground, still in one piece. I ran towards it and hid behind it, using my motorbike as shield. I only hoped that Jack would get here on time.

As the two Fangs kept on firing, I quickly reached down into my jacket and took my buckle out. The silver buckle was bulky and rectangular with a button on the top and a silver case in the center that looked like it could spin in the buckle, seeing there was extra space inside. I placed the buckle on my stomach and a silver belt wrapped around my waist, fastening the buckle.

I was going to activate my buckle until I felt the force of a blast hit against my bike, sending me on my stomach. I gritted my teeth as I rolled onto my back to see the two Fangs now standing over me with the guns pointed at me. I had no time to waste. "Henshin!" I exclaimed as I pressed the button on my buckle.  
>The case in the buckle spun rapidly, causing the buckle to glow with silver silver energy and it continued to glow until that it released in a single flash. The flash blinded the two Fangs, so I used this as an opportunity to kick the in the stomach with my legs, forcing them back. Now with some distance between us, I stood up as the flash engulfed my entire body. Once the flash retreated back into the buckle, I now stood as Kamen Rider Cyclone.<p>

As Cyclone, I wore a black bodysuit underneath my blue dragonfly-motif armor. I had blue armor covering my upper body with two plates of green armor overing my chest. My blue shoulder guards were shaped dragonfly wings, and on my forearms and legs were sky blue gauntlets and boots. My round helmet was sky blue, like my gauntlets and boots, with a silver mouth guard and silver dragonfly wings that protruded from the top. Over my eyes was a dark blue visor that bulged out a little.

Quickly, I placed my hand on my buckle and pressed the button again. "_Activate: Gun!_" my buckle announced.

A sky blue-colored gun appeared in my hand and I quickly fired it at the two Fangs before they had the chance to fire their own guns. Sparks flew off their armor as my bullets hit their armor. They backed off for a while, but it didn't seem to last that long as their raised their guns at me. My eyes widen at that for my bullets would usually work against the Fangs' armor.

I had no time to worry about that though as the two Fangs fired their weapons at me. I tried to avoid the blasts, but the blasts hit my chest plate, sending me flying into the air before my back hit the ground while my gun flew out of my hands. I used my right as leverage as I got up to see the two Fangs pointing the guns at me. I mentally cursed myself, seeing that there was no way out... or was there?

A blur shot over my head and towards the two Fangs, slamming them away from me. The blur stopped revealing itself to be... "Jack?" I thought aloud.

It was indeed Jack, aka Kamen Rider Lumen, standing before me. Lumen wore a black bodysuit underneath his silver and red armor. He had a thick, round, silver chest plate with a red stripe going down the center along with a black pattern on the side. His bulky, round shoulder guards were silver, unlike his gauntlets and boots, which were crimson red. His red helmet somewhat resembled of a futuristic samurai to me, with the black leaf-shaped eyes that had silver trimmings around it,a silver mouth guard, a black line going down the center, and mounted at the top of his head was a pair of silver firefly wings. Around his waist was a Rider belt that looked exactly like mine.

Lumen turned around and walked over towards me. "Need a hand?" Lumen asked as he offered me his hand.

I grinned as I accepted it. After Lumen helped me to my feet, I noticed the two Fangs were ready to get up, but two more blurs slammed into them, sending the flying a few yards away from us. The two blurs were Riders, more specifically, Jacob and Lina.

Jacob, Kamen Rider Sonic, stood there, wearing a black bodysuit underneath his chest armor that was made up two plate of orange metal. His black shoulder guards were round, and his gauntlets and boots were orange, like his chest plate. His helmet was like Lumen's save for the fact it was orange, and it had a split, silver mouth plate as well as a two black eye pieces. He wore the same belt as Jack and I.

Kamen Rider Sakura, Lina, stood proudly in her white armor over her black bodysuit. Her gauntlets, boots, and chest armor was white with silver trimmings, while she also wore large white shoulder guards shaped like butterfly wings. Her helmet was shaped in a similar style to Lumen's and Sonic's, but Sakura's butterfly styled helmet had two antennae protruding from the forehead, where two white plates shaped like butterfly wings protruded as well. Over her mouth was a silver mouth guard and she had small red eyes. Her belt was the same as the rest of us.

"Did you really think I'd let you have all of the fun?" Sonic questioned as he looked over his shoulder at me.

I couldn't help but smirk underneath my mouth guard. "No," I said as Lumen and I walked next to Sonic and Sakura.

Before anyone of us could say anything back to the other, Sakura interrupted by saying, "Lets just focus on the Fangs."

I shrugged as I took a stance. "Fine."

With that, we all charged at the two Fangs. Sakura and I ganged up on one, while Lumen and Sonic took the other. After I knocked the Fang's gun out of his hand with a kick, Sakura landed a few punches on the Fang, forcing him back, but I spared no mercy as I kicked the Fang in the stomach. The kick sent him staggering back, but that didn't stop me as I charged at him. The Fang swung his right arm at me, but I raised my left arm to block it. It left him open as I forced him back when I kneed in the stomach.

As I fought the Fang, I noticed Sakura pressed the button on her buckle. "_Activate: Cannon!_" Sakura's buckle announced.

A long, cylindrical bazooka-like cannon with a red tip appeared in Sakura's hands. Placing it on her shoulder, Sakura fired her cannon, white beams shooting out of the cannon. I was fortunate enough to back away in time for the white beams of energy to strike the Fang on the chest. The Fang dropped on one knee, weakened from the beams. I saw this as an opportunity as I drew pressed the button on my buckle three. "_Activate: Final Attack!_" came from my buckle as blue energy engulfed my entire right lower leg.

Charging at the Fang, I outstretched my right leg into a kick. "TAKE THIS!" I shouted as I planted my charged foot onto the Fang's chest plate.

I quickly landed my foot onto the ground to see the Fang flying into the air before skidding onto the ground. Once it stopped skidding, the Fang exploded into a blaze of smoke. With that Fang out of the way, I turned around to watch Lumen and Sonic fight their own Fang. "Shouldn't we help them?" Sakura asked.

Looking at her, I replied, "They can handle it."

Apparently, I was right as Sonic struck the Fang with a couple of jabs and punches to the chest. The Fang raised swung his fists at Sonic only for him to dodge it, leaving the Fang wide open for Lumen to send a roundhouse kick to his head. As the Fang staggered back, both Lumen and Sonic the button on their respective buckles. " _Activate:_ _Blaster!_" Lumen's buckle announced.

"_Activate: Sword!_" came from Sonic's.

A cannon materialized on Lumen's left forearm, while two swords appeared in Sonic's hands. Lumen's cannon was large and cylindrical with plates of red on it as well as a handle that stuck out of it. Sonic's swords had silver, triangular blades with black handles and a gray cross guard. I watched with interest as Sonic charged at the Fang, while Lumen grabbed the handle on his cannon and aimed it at the Fang. The Fang dodged a couple of slashes from Sonic, but Lumen fired a ball of golden energy at the Fang. Sonic backed away from the Fang as the ball of energy struck it in the chest, sending it flying into a nearby building.

Once the Fang landed onto the ground with a thud, Lumen pressed the button on his buckle three times. "_Activate: Final Attack!_" it announced.

Grabbing the handle on his cannon, Lumen aimed it at the Fang as a ball of golden energy formed at the tip. Pulling the trigger, Lumen's ball of golden energy shot out of the cannon and headed straight towards the Fang. The ball of energy hit the Fang right in the center of its chest armor, sending it flying into the air. The Fang exploded into a blaze of smoke while it was still in mid-air.

I whistled at that. "Not bad," I thought aloud as Sakura and I walked over to Lumen and Sonic.

Lumen looked at us. "Lets head back to base."

We all nodded at that as we headed back to base. It seemed it was over, but I got the feeling that this was the beginning...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I've got for now. I hope you enjoyed it, and please, _please_, _**please**_ leave a review to let me know what your thoughts were on this story.

Oh yeah, some of you might notice that I based the four Riders after the four B-Fighters from _B-Fighter Kabuto_, or _Beetleborgs Metallix_. Cyclone was based off Yanma(who I should mention was probably the only white guy on the show)/DragonBorg, Lumen (Latin for light) was from Genji/FireBorg, Sonic was Min/LightningBorg, and Sakura was based off of Ageha/LadyBorg. Thought you should know.

Also, I originally planned for the Riders to use cards, but I changed my mind after seeing Apollo Z Hack's _A Reviewaverse Saga_. It's quite good, so check it out on Reviewtopia or That Guy With the Glasses.

Anyway, that's all I have and please leave comments and _**constructive **_criticism when you review.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei! I only own the OC Riders who are based off of the Ryuki Riders (actually more from the KRDK Riders)!

AN: Here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Last time on KR Cyclone)

_ Once the Fang landed onto the ground with a thud, Lumen pressed the button on his buckle three times. "Activate: Final Attack!" it announced._

_ Grabbing the handle on his cannon, Lumen aimed it at the Fang as a ball of golden energy formed at the tip. Pulling the trigger, Lumen's ball of golden energy shot out of the cannon and headed straight towards the Fang. The ball of energy hit the Fang right in the center of its chest armor, sending it flying into the air. The Fang exploded into a blaze of smoke while it was still in mid-air. _

_ I whistled at that. "Not bad," I thought aloud as Sakura and I walked over to Lumen and Sonic._

_ Lumen looked at us. "Lets head back to base."_

_ We all nodded at that as we headed back to base. It seemed it was over, but I got the feeling that this was the beginning..._

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Apparently, I was right. For a while, news of our base reached out to many refugees from destroyed cities as they rushed over to our base for shelter. We agreed to do so, and more and more people are coming in for shelter form the Fangs within the past few months. I fear that we can't protect them all and it was only a matter of time before we attracted more attention from the Fangs._

XXXXXXXXXX

Out of the entire base, there was this one place that I remembered as clear as day. One of the buildings was a small youth center, where I would go to after school as I waited for my parents to pick me up. Now it acted as a home for the refugees as well as a base for our gang. One could tell with the refugees gathering around for food.

As they did, I listened like everyone else did to Jack's plan. Along with myself, Jacob, Lina, and Jason, there were ten more people, each one from a different ethnic background and a lot older, in their thirties and forties, in fact. These ten were the representatives of the refugees who would see to their daily needs and though they weren't Riders like my brother and I, they were all still good in a fight. With their help, our defenses increased with using whatever tech we found to detect any Fangs approaching as well as volunteers who guarded the gates. Usually we held out meetings

We all gathered around a table, listening to Jack tell us his plan for our defenses. "Look we need everyone ready for this. Seeing how we've usually left the east entrance open, we should direct some people there, in case if any Fangs attack."

As he explained the plan, I kind of felt a bit out. Maybe it's because I never knew what being in charge was like. Maybe it's because Jack was leaving me out on something. I don't know what it was, but I didn't like the feeling. Anyway, as soon he was done explaining the plan, we all parted our ways as the representatives left to deal with the other refugees, while us Riders decided to head back to our base. However, I felt I needed something to do before I went with the guys, so I looked at the crowd, searching for someone. Lina stopped and looked at me. "You coming?" she asked.

I looked at Lina for a second. "I'll catch up," I assured her as I motioned my hand to let her go on without me.

Once Lina left with the others, I turned around to see the crowd getting food. The crowd was made of families and refugees who were lucky enough to survive the harshness of the world we lived in. Their faces were tired, but they were happy at the sight of receiving food, since there were times they went on without food for days. Despite all those people, I was looking for someone in the crowd, who I eventually found once I saw her familiar face: Jordan.

Jordan was a Caucasian girl around my age. She had long brown hair and blue eyes as well as a slim figure. Jordan wore a white tight shirt and jeans over her body. Why am I saying all of this? I guess... I've fallen in love with her. I've had this feeling for a while, but never had the guts to tell her. It was like that for a while...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ I remember wearing my Cyclone armor, shooting my gun at the Fangs as the others escorted a truck filled with civilians into the base. The Fangs were firing their own guns at us, but thankfully they weren't the best shooters as their blasts hit the ground around us. This was the fifth time that a truck filled with civilians was under attack from the Fangs, and I personally found it annoying._

_ Anyway, I kept on shooting my gun, each shot hitting the Fang that I was aiming at, which was thanks to my experience. I continued shooting until I heard Jason shout over the blue tooth, "_Darren, the truck's in! Get inside!_"_

_ To be sure Jason was right, I looked over my shoulder to see the last truck enter the base. "Alright!" I answered as I headed into the base. _

_ Once I reached the gate, I was about to close it when I heard "Help me!"_

_ Quickly turning my head, I saw a girl lying on the ground helplessly as the Fangs approached her with their guns pointed at her. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was obviously in trouble. "Jason, we've got another one out there!" I reported. "The Fangs are going to get her! I'm going to head back out!"_

_ "_Darren, it's too late!_" I heard Jack shout. "_We have to leave her!_"_

_ When I heard that from Jack, anger raised inside of me. They were going to leave her out there? Screw that! "Not on my watch!" I shouted back as I ran back outside of the base._

_ As I charged towards the girl, I quickly raised my gun at the Fangs surrounding her and fired my bullets at them. It drew their attention away from the girl and towards me as they turned around and began firing their blasters at me. Like I said before, they weren't the best shooters as the blasts hit the ground around me. _

_ Once I reached the closest Fang, I grabbed the blaster before yanking it out of his hands and whacking it against his head. The rest of the Fangs fired their blasters at me, but I was quick as I threw that Fang's blaster at them, which proved to be a good distraction as it knocked into some of them. Seeing it was my chance, I quickly helped the girl up and let her run ahead of me while I fired my gun at the Fangs to keep them busy._

_ It seemed to not have lasted that long as I felt a blast hit my right hand that held my gun, which fell to the ground. Before I had the chance to pick it up, another blast struck me in my right arm and another one hit my in my armored chest, sending my back onto the ground. I mentally swore as I thought this was going to be the end of me. "_Activate: Final Attack!_" I heard from behind._

_ I saw an orange blur rush over me and head towards the Fangs. I saw two blades with orange electricity crackling all over it as they sliced against the Fang's armor, causing each one to explode. The blur halted behind the Fangs, revealing itself to be Sonic with his swords out in front of him. Seeing how there were no more Fangs around, I removed the buckle from my waist and my armor shattered away, leaving me in my human form._

_ As I stood, Sonic walked over to me and swatted his armored hand against my head. "Ow!" I winced from the pain as I placed a hand on my head._

_ "Don't try to pull a stunt like that again, you got it?" Sonic shouted before he calmed down. "You'll make the others worried."_

_ I gave a small smile at Sonic as I said, "Alright, I won't." I looked at him for a second, remembering about the girl I tried to save and asked, "What about the girl?"_

_ "She's over there," Sonic pointed over to the gate entrance of our base._

_ I turned my head around to see the girl standing at the entrance, and I let out a sigh of relief. Sonic and I walked through the entrance and as the gate closed behind us, I was immediately greeted by the girl. It was then I finally saw her face. She was about my age, Caucasian, with brown hair that extended down to her shoulders and blue eyes. "Thank you for saving me," she thanked me._

_ Before I could say anything back to her, I felt a jolt of pain spread throughout my arm. "AH!" I cried out in pain as I fell to my knees. _

_ It was then I noticed that my right arm was covered in my own blood that gushed out from where that one blast struck me. The girl immediately knelt beside me as she tried to inspect my arm. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed, pointing out the obvious but I didn't expect what she was going to say next. "If you don't get this healed soon, you might suffer from first-degree burns"_

_ Fortunately for me, Sonic asked her my question. "You know about medicine?"_

_ "My mom was a medic," the girl explained. "I've learned a trick or two from her."_

_ "Alright, then," Sonic said as he looked at the girl. "Patch him up and see what you can do. I've got to head over to the others."_

_ With that, Sonic left us alone as the girl helped me get up and walk me across the road. "There should be a facility over there," I told her as I gestured my head towards a nearby building. "Thanks by the way." _

_ "Let's call it even," the girl smiled. "My name is Jordan, by the way."_

_ I smiled back at her. "Darren."_

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

Ever since then, I've noticed that there was something off about me whenever I saw or was near Jordan. Over a week of trying to figure out what it was, I came to the conclusion that I was in love. At first I tried to push those feelings away, believing they would interfere in my business, but it didn't help. The only way for me to get it out would be to tell her. Sooner or late she was going to have to found out, so I might as well tell her.

I walked over to Jordan, who happen to notice me coming. She looked at me and asked, "What is it, Darren? Is there something wrong?"

I then probably did the most stupidest thing in my life. I kissed her on the cheek. To me it felt like my lips brushed on her cheek instead of a regular kiss. Luckily nobody noticed. I got out of my kiss and looked at her. "Hey Jordan!" a voice called out.

Out of the crowd came a young boy who was talking to Jordan. I didn't know who he was, nor did I really knew what they were talking about, but after that, Jordan immediately followed after the boy. I turned around, feeling rejected. However...

"Darren!"

I turned around to see Jordan coming towards me. "Why did you do that?" she asked me.

The answer was simple, but the hard part was trying to tell her. After a pause of silence, I finally answered, "Well, I..." I blushed a bit. "...Well, Jordan, I did that because I love you."

Jordan's eyes widen at that "You do?" she asked and I nodded. Then she smiled and said those four words that made my heart skip a beat: "I love you too."

Then she hugged me tightly. That was fine, but I didn't expect her to lift me off of the ground. After telling her to put me down, she did. For some reason, no one payed attention to us as we hugged each other, probably because they were more focused on their meal. "I'm sorry everything turned out like this for you, Jordan," I whispered to her. "I wish we weren't living like this."

I thought Jordan would have been disappointed in me, but instead, I felt her hug on my body tighten. "It's okay. I'll still love you."

I smiled at, thinking that maybe things were going to be alright after all, and we both released our hold of each other. "I gotta go", I told her. "See you at around eight?"

Jordan smiled as she kissed me on the cheek. "Yes."

And with that, I left with a wide smile on my face and I exited the door to find myself in an alley, where to my surprise, the other Riders and Jason were. My smile faded away as I saw mischievous grins on their faces, and I knew what that meant: they saw the entire thing. "Well, well, well," Jacob said as he patted me on the back. "Looks like our little boy has finally grown up."

My face turned into a scowl as I showed Jacob my fist. "Shut it, or else something else is going to grow right up your..."

Before I could finish that statement, Jack, who was also smiling, said, "Alright, that's enough! We should be happy for Darren here."

Suddenly, we all heard footsteps as we saw one of the guards walked over to us. The news that he brought shocked every one of us to our very being. Something that we never expected...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's chapter 3! So what did you think? Good, bad, mediocre? Please leave a review to let me know what you think and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_, so I can know what to fix. Also, I'll try to answer any questions you have of the story. Thank you.

Now, with this chapter, I based it from the original idea of Cyclone that I put in _Realms of My Mind!_ in my Kamen Rider Raika profile and made some changes to it to make it like this. At first I was going to scrap this idea and go with the original, but then I had an idea where I could incorporate the original idea into the story. That's why it might not seem as good as as the previous two chapters. Thought I should point that out.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei! I only own the OC Riders who are based off of the Ryuki Riders (actually more from the KRDK Riders)!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Last time on KR Cyclone)

_ "Darren!"_

_ I turned around to see Jordan coming towards me. "Why did you do that?" she asked me._

_ The answer was simple, but the hard part was trying to tell her. After a pause of silence, I finally answered, "I think..." I blushed a bit. "... I like you."_

_ Jordan's eyes widen at that "You do?" she asked and I nodded. Then she smiled and said those four words that made my heart skip a beat: "I like you too."_

_ Then she hugged me tightly. That was fine, but I didn't expect her to lift me off of the ground. After telling her to put me down, she did. For some reason, no one payed attention to us as we hugged each other, probably because they were more focused on their meal. "I'm sorry everything turned out like this for you, Jordan," I whispered to her. "I wish we weren't living like this."_

_ I thought Jordan would have been disappointed in me, but instead, I felt her hug on my body tighten. "It's okay. I'll still love you."_

_ I smiled at, thinking that maybe things were going to be alright after all, and we both released our hold of each other. "I gotta go", I told her. "See you at around eight?"_

_ Jordan smiled as she kissed me on the cheek. "Yes." _

_ And with that, I left with a wide smile on my face and I exited the door to find myself in an alley, where to my surprise, the other Riders and Jason were. My smile faded away as I saw mischievous grins on their faces, and I knew what that meant: they saw the entire thing. "Well, well, well," Jacob said as he patted me on the back. "Looks like our little boy have finally grown up."_

_ My face turned into a scowl as I showed Jacob my fist. "Shut it, or else something else is going to grow up right in your..."_

_ Before I could finish that statement, Jack, who was also smiling, said, "Alright, that's enough! We should be happy for Darren here."_

_ Suddenly, we all heard footsteps as we saw one of the guards walked over to us. The news that he brought shocked every one of us to our very being. Something that we never expected..._

XXXXXXXXXX

For who knows how long, the Fangs and us Riders have been competing each with other when it came with trying to give protection. The Fangs were more successful than us, but we did it to actually protect people, not for money. Just knowing how greedy and selfish those guys were made me despise them with every fiber of of my very being. It didn't help when we found out the Fangs were attacking us right after we got our base and started giving people shelter.

That's why my eyes widen at what I heard from the guard for I just couldn't believe it. "A truce?" I asked the guard. "The Fangs are offering us a truce?"

The guard nodded. "That's what the message says."

With that, the guard whipped out a small envelope from his pocket and handed it to Jack, since he was our leader. Jack opened the envelope and took out what appeared to be a folded letter as the rest of us gathered behind Jack to get a peak at what the letter. Once Jack unfolded the letter, each of us silently read it, and couldn't believe what it was saying.

_Dear Riders,_

_ Certain circumstances has forced us, the Fangs, into a situation where we have no choice but to make an alliance with you. Our leader wishes to speak with ALL of you Riders to discuss the terms of the truce. He wishes for you to meet him at these coordinates at 3:00 PM tomorrow. Don't be late._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Fangs_

Once we all were done reading it, we all retreated back to our original spots, trying to take in what we just read. After a few minutes of silence, Jack turned his attention from the letter and looked at the guard who delivered the letter. "Is this authentic?" Jack asked the guard.

The guard nodded, answering, "Yes, a Fang personally came up the gate to give the letter to us."

"Alright, then," Jack sighed as he turned his attention to us.

"Will there be anything else?" the guard asked.

"No, thank you," Jack stated for everyone turning his attention to us.

After nodding, the guard left us to our thoughts about the recent turn of events, and once he was gone, Jack looked around to see if there was anyone else overhearing our conversation. It's understandable why Jack would be worried since the news would cause confusion amongst the refugees. Anyway, after inspecting the area, Jack immediately ordered, "Rooftops. Now."

We all complied as we followed Jack up to the roof of the youth center, so the chances of our conversation being overheard would be very slim. As we walked passed the gathering of the refugees, I was at the back with everyone else ahead of me. Once we reached, the rooftop, Jack immediately asked, "Well, what you guys think?"

Jason was the first to answer without any hesitation. "It's a trap. It has to be. There's no way that the Fangs would want to have a truce with us."

"Does everyone else think so?" Jack asked, looking around at the rest of us.

"It's a trap," Jacob nodded.

Jack then turned his head towards Lina. "Trap?"

"Trap," Lina agreed with the others.

"What about you, Darren?" the leader of the Riders asked, making me look at him.

Though there was a small part of me that wanted to believe the Fangs wanted a truce, I remembered our encounters with the Fangs to every detail. "It's a trap," I answered. "No doubt about it."

"Well, I think it's a trap as well, but what if they're telling the truth?" Jack pointed out. "If they wanted a truce, we can use it to stop the fighting and for once, live normal lives."

My eyes widen at what Jack was saying. It was true that he would try to keep an unbiased opinion and try to see things in different perspective, but I never thought that he would be saying those words for the Fangs. "But these are the Fangs we're talking about here!" I argued. "You know they can't be trusted!"

"I know, Darren, but we can't just ignore this. " Jack sighed before looking at all of us. "Don't you want your lives to return to normal?"

After he said that, we all were silent, thinking about Jack's words for what Jack said was true. We all wanted our lives to go back to normal, the way it was before we received our Belts, but I still had the gnawing, gut feeling that the Fangs weren't to be trusted. However, the others didn't think so as Lina stated, "Well, we should at least go check it out to see if their telling the truth."

I whipped my head around to look at Lina. "You can't be serious!"  
>"Well Darren, like Jack said, this could be a chance for our lives to go back to normal," Lina shrugged. "Also, "<p>

Before I could argue, Jason stepped in, stating, "She's right about that."

"Even if it is a trap, we can at least spring it," Jacob suggested.

I sighed in defeat, since I was against the decision of majority, but another thought popped into my mind. "Trap or not, we have to make sure the people here will be defended," I pointed out. To be honest, I was worried about Jordan's safety while we were gone and I didn't want anything bad to happen to her. "One of us is going to have to stay here."

"But the letter said that all of us has to go," Jacob reminded us.

Fortunately, Jason interjected, clarifying Jacob's statement with, "No, it said only that all _Riders _had to go." That made the rest of us look at him as he continued. "Remember, I'm not a Rider, but I only provide you guys the technical support. While I'm here, I can keep an eye on the refugees and at the same time, bail you guys out whenever you're in trouble."

"Any objections to this plan?" Jack asked to receive a unanimous "No" from us. "Alright, it's decided then. We all leave, save for Jason who will monitor the base. We'll leave tomorrow at 2:30 tomorrow. Until then, we keep this a secret from everyone and resume our normal duties."

We all nodded at that, but I did so hesitantly, since I was worried about the decision we came to. I don't care if anyone thinks I'm paranoid, I know for a fact the Fangs are luring us into a trap with that offering of a truce. I only just hope we don't later regret our decision...

XXXXXXXXXX

It was night time now, so the refugees and some of the guards were asleep while the rest were guarding the entrances to the base. The concept of sleep was no stranger to us Riders as well as we slept in our separate bunkers in the main base. However, sleep was the one think I couldn't get tonight because the meeting with the Fangs has been on my mind ever since we got the news. Since I've been trying to sleep for the past hour or so, I decided to get some fresh air.

Now, I sat on the rooftop of the old youth center, staring up at the stars shining so brightly in the night sky. The refugees that gathered here earlier for food now took shelter in a nearby building that once served as a pre-school. The lights at the front gate were on, but it fortunately didn't block out the light of the stars, allowing me to see the beautiful constellations that I used to take for granted. Seeing the stars made me remember the fond memories I had before all of the destruction occurred and before I became a Rider.

"Darren?" a voice asked, almost making me jump in fright.

I turned around to see Jordan on the rooftop, much to my surprise. "Oh hey Jordan," I greeted. "Shouldn't you be with the other refugees?"

"They're all asleep, now," Jordan smiled as she walked over and sat right next to me. "I was looking for you and some of the guards told me you were here."

"Did they now?" I asked as a smirk crept up my face as I looked up at the stars.

After that bit of conversation, there was an awkward silence between us. I kind of found it strange because earlier we confessed our feelings to each other, so one would expect for us to have normal conversation. Instead, one can barely talk to the other. "The stars are nice," I stated, trying to bring up a conversation, as I turned to look at Jordan only to see a concerned face staring off into space. "Something wrong?"

Jordan let out a small sigh before answering, "There's a rumor that you're going to be leaving for some time."

I froze at her words for if she knew, then it meant someone overheard our conversation and began spreading rumors. However, if I tried to deny then it would cause even more suspicion amongst the refugees. Hanging my head, I sighed in defeat as I answered, "It's true. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Where to?" Jordan asked.

I wanted to tell her, but Jack's orders to remain silent about the truce prevented my from doing so. After a long pause of silence, I finally explained, "The Fangs have offered us a truce."

"A truce?" Jordan echoed.

I nodded. "Their leader want to meet with us in a location to discuss the terms. The others have agreed to go, but I don't like it."

Jordan quizzically looked at me. "Why? If there's a truce, then won't it end the fighting and they'll be peace? What's wrong with that?"

Instead of giving her a direct answer, I asked, "What do you know about the Fang's leader?"

Though I didn't answer her question, Jordan did answer mine. "Only rumors," she replied. "No one knows the identity of the Fang's leader, save for a few Fangs. I heard he's a mysterious man who took over the Fangs a few years ago and ever since then, the Fangs have been more organized and lethal. Why do you..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes widen in realization as to where this was going. "You've met him, haven't you? You know who the leader of the Fangs is."

Once she said that, I clenched my teeth and curled right hand into a fist, trying to keep my rising anger at bay. I wasn't angry at Jordan, I was angry at myself. After my anger subsided, I swirled my face so I would staring off into space. "Yes, I do. That's why I don't want to go," I sighed. "Unfortunately, I know what he's like and I know how he works."

Jordan was silent for a few moments before asking, "Have you told anyone about this?"

"Other than you, no one. I haven't even told the Riders. If I did, they would suspect me of being a spy for the Fangs," I answered. I then, looked back at Jordan with sincere eyes. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this conversation."

After a moment of silence, Jordan nodded. "I won't tell anyone..."

I sighed in relief at that, but I was taken by surprise when Jordan finished that statement with, "... only if you answer this question."

I looked at her with confusion. "What?"

Jordan then looked down at her titling thumbs, almost as if in embarrassment. "Earlier today when we... you know," she said, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Did you really mean what you said?"

My eyes widen as I realized she meant when I told her I loved her. What I did was definitely cliché, like something out of a bad romance movie, but what I said was true, nonetheless. "Jordan, I meant every word of it," I answered. "I still do."

For the rest of the night, we spent our time together, watching the stars until we fell asleep in each others. Though I enjoyed being with

"Guess, I won't regret this than," Jordan suddenly said.

Before I could ask what she meant by that, my eyes widen as I found Jordan's lips pressing against mine. After the initial shock had passed, I soon found myself kissing Jordan back. A few moments passed, and we separated, both of us shocked from the kiss. "Sorry," Jordan apologized as she looked away with a blush on her cheeks. "I couldn't help myself."

"Neither could I," I quietly chuckled.

For the rest of the night, we spent our time together, watching the stars and eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. Though, I enjoyed my time with Jordan, the truce offer from the Fangs still lurked in my mind. I could only hope that the truce doesn't go badly.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's chapter 3! So what did you think? Good, bad, mediocre? Please leave a review to let me know what you think and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_, so I can know what to fix.

Now, I know that's there's not that much action, and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry if there are inconsistencies with the romance between Jordan and Darren. However, I promise there will be action in the next chapter and I'll try to make the romance more interesting. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei! I only own the OC Riders who are based off of the Ryuki Riders (actually more from the KRDK Riders)!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Last time on KR Cyclone)

_ After a long pause of silence, I finally explained, "The Fangs have offered us a truce." _

_ "A truce?" Jordan echoed._

_ I nodded. "Their leader want to meet with us in a location to discuss the terms. The others have agreed to go, but I don't like it."_

_ Jordan quizzically looked at me. "Why? If there's a truce, then won't it end the fighting and they'll be peace? What's wrong with that?"_

_ Instead of giving her a direct answer, I asked, "What do you know about the Fang's leader?" _

_ Though I didn't answer her question, Jordan did answer mine. "Only rumors," she replied. "No one knows the identity of the Fang's leader, save for a few Fangs. I heard he's a mysterious man who took over the Fangs a few years ago and ever since then, the Fangs have been more organized and lethal. Why do you..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes widen in realization as to where this was going. "You've met him, haven't you? You know who the leader of the Fangs is."_

_ Once she said that, I clenched my teeth and curled right hand into a fist, trying to keep my rising anger at bay. I wasn't angry at Jordan, I was angry at myself. After my anger subsided, I swirled my face so I would staring off into space. "Yes, I do. That's why I don't want to go," I sighed. "Unfortunately, I know what he's like and I know how he works."_

_ Jordan was silent for a few moments before asking, "Have you told anyone about this?"_

_ "Other than you, no one. I haven't even told the Riders. If I did, they would suspect me of being a spy for the Fangs," I answered. I then, looked back at Jordan with sincere eyes. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this conversation."_

_ After a moment of silence, Jordan nodded. "I won't tell anyone..."_

XXXXXXXXXX

It was about 1:00 PM. All of us were ready for meeting with the Fangs, dressed in our usual uniforms that was made up of our jackets and pants, and we mounted our respective bikes that were placed right in front of the entrance to the base. The only one not on his bike was Jason, who was standing at the entrance gates. "Remember guys, if you're having trouble with the Fangs, your watches on your wrist have a homing device that will lead your bikes to you, and hopefully get you out of there."

When Jason said those words, I looked down at the black watch on my right wrist. It was one of Jason's inventions he made recently, but I guess we never gave them a chance until now. '_Good thing Jason's still on our side_,' I thought to myself.

"Take care of yourselves," he told us.

"You too," Jack nodded at our technician.

As the gates of the base opened, we all placed our helmets on our heads and revved up the engines on our bikes, riding out of the base and onto the paved road. We continued riding on the road, which lead away from the base and onto the abandoned highways. Many minutes passed as well rode into what appeared to be a city, but it wasn't just any city. It was... '_Home_,' I recognized the city with widen eyes.

Once entering the city, we first arrived at the downtown district, which was filled with Fangs roaming the place. I would have attacked them under normal circumstances, but I remembered of the truce offer and if I attacked now, our one chance of having a normal life would be gone. '_Keep calm, you can do this_,' I repeatedly told myself as I rode my bike through the city.

We soon reached our destination, a red building about a story high with Fangs guarding the entrance, and after parking our bikes outside, we all dismounted them and walked up to the entrance. To be honest, I was expecting the guards to stop us and make us give up any weapons we might have had, which would have been trouble for me. Why? Well, Jack ordered us to leave our Rider belts back at the base, but since I didn't trust the Fangs, I brought my Rider belt with me, hiding it in my jacket.

Anyway, the Fangs guarding the door simply moved to the side to let us through as we all saw the door slid open. We were at first hesitant, but Jack was the first one to swallow his fear, stepping into the building and we soon followed him. The door closed behind us, leaving us inside a dark room with only one beam of light focusing upon a rotating chair which was turned away from us. I could see a person's legs near the chair's own, so I assumed someone was sitting there. "Hello?" Lina greeted.

"Hello," the person in the chair greeted back with a deep masculine voice as he swirled around.

When the person swirled around in the chair, we all could see who it was: the leader of the Fangs. The leader was a man, with a brown trench coat over his black shirt and pants. He wore black gloves and shoes on his hands and feet respectively. Though we could see his black, wild hair, the Fangs' leader wore a red mask over his face with two holes that showed his blue eyes. "Welcome Riders," the Fangs' leader greeted.

The Fangs' leader snapped his fingers and more lights came on, revealing the entire room to be a board room with a long table. There was a chair on one end for the Fangs' leader, and four chairs for us. "Please, take a seat," the leader of the Fangs offered as he gestured to the chairs.

We all looked at each other, hesitant and suspicious of our host's behavior, but nonetheless, we all approached the chairs. "Well, what do you know? It wasn't a trap," Jacob whispered to us with some humor in his voice as he sat down.

However, I didn't feel like laughing as I kept my guard up at all times because we were in the Fang's territory, a place where they would easily overrun us. I didn't want to us to get captured by them or even killed, and I didn't want to risk that. While the others sat down, I remained standing, which made the Fangs' leader look at me with his familiar blue eyes. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

I couldn't help but snarl at him, replying, "A lot of things actually."

The other Riders were probably staring at me with wide eyes or glaring at me, wanting me to sit down, but I ignored them for my focus was on the Fangs' leader. "Oh, and what's that?" he asked.

"One, suddenly inviting us to your base," I listed. "Two, offering a so-called treaty after months of fighting. And three, having us come to you to leave our base unprotected for an attack. Am I forgetting anything else?"

Much to my displeasure, the Fangs' leader let out a chuckle that echoed throughout the room. "You certainly are cautious," was all he said.

His amusement only continued to annoy me as he glared at him. "Just want do you want?" I demanded as I pointed the leader of the Fangs. "Answer me!"

"Darren, sit down!" Jack ordered, making me look at him to see him standing from his seat.

I didn't want Jack to get involved in this so I warned him, "Stay out of this!"

"Darren, sit down," Jack ordered again, this time stressing the last two words.

Seeing how Jack was the leader and how I was probably making a fool of myself, I gave into Jack's orders. "Fine," I huffed as I sat down, my eyes not leaving the leader of the Fangs.

Once he saw I was in line, Jack turned his attention towards the Fangs' leader. "So, what do you want?" Jack demanded. "Why have you brought us here?"

"To make a truce, of coarse," he replied as he crossed his legs. "The fighting between us has been making us lose valuable resources, and I can't afford that."

I rolled my eyes when the Fangs' leader spoke the words 'valuable resources,' but I said nothing as they continued. '_This'll take a while_,' I told myself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Many minutes passed since Jack and the others were discussing with the Fangs' leader about the terms of the truce. So far, the Fangs would be able to enter into our base, but won't harm any civilians and will instead protect them. In return, the Fangs will give us their technology to protect ourselves from future attacks. This all sounded good, but there had to be another reason. If this guy was really the Fangs' leader, he had some other motive behind this, not out of good will of his heart.

Anyway, I sat there impatiently, wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible and far away from the Fangs' leader. After what felt like an eternity, the meeting was finally over as we all stood up, save for the leader of the Fangs. "We should get going," Jack said as we all turned around towards the exit.

I thought we would be finally getting out of the Fangs' base if it wasn't for the the fact that their leader called out to us "Wait!", making us all turn to look at him. "I want to talk with Darren here for a second."

My lips curled into a snarl as I feared where this was leading to, while Lina, Jack, and Jacob looked at me with confusion on their faces as to why the Fangs' leader wanted to talk to me. "You guys get going," I told them. "I'll join you guys soon."

Though they were hesitant at first, the three Riders left the building, leaving me alone with the Fangs' leader to talk to. Once they were gone and the door shut behind me, I turned to look at the leader of the Fangs to see him reaching for his mask and removing it from his face. The Fangs' leader was in his early twenties with tanned skin, which looked like an older version of me, to be honest. "What's wrong?" the Fang's leader asked with a smirk. "Shocked to see me?"

"Yeah, I am Kyle," I told the Fang's leader who I recognized as Kyle. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk with you," Kyle answered as he pulled out a bottle and a glass from underneath the table. "What's wrong with that?"

"Depends on what the conversation is," I answered with anger rising in my voice as I saw.

Instead of Kyle refuting that statement or giving me a quick remark, he just poured the drink into his glass. "How long has it been Darren, two, three years?" he asked as he took a small sip.

"Not long enough," was my answer before I demanded, "What are you planning, Kyle?"

Kyle looked at me with a grin on his face. "Oh, what do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" I pointed at him accusingly. "You've offered this truce so you could draw me out and use me for your own gains!"

"My, my, you certainly have become perceptive over the years."

"Oh, I certainly did!" I snarled as I took my Rider Belt out of my jacket and placed it around my waist. "Henshin!"

I pressed the button on the buckle, and charged at Kyle as I transformed into my Cyclone armor. Once I gained my Rider armor, I pressed the button on it, making it announce "_Activate: Gun!_" as my gun appeared in my hand. Getting close to Kyle, I aimed my gun right at his head in hopes it would make him give into my demands.

However, Kyle didn't even flinch at the sight of my gun aimed at his forehead as his eyes raised towards my visor. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Darren," Kyle calmly stated.

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't just blow your head off!" I roared.

"Because if you did, then you won't know about the truth about Jordan," he answered. My body immediately froze at that name. Before I had the chance to say anything, Kyle said with a grin, "Oh yes, I know about Jordan and you. As much as I would like to tease you, there's something you don't know about Jordan."

I couldn't help but look at the Fangs' leader with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Kyle's eyes remained fixated on my visor as he stood up. "She's _her _daughter, Darren," Kyle answered, snarling at the "her" bit. "The daughter of that accursed woman who's still alive."

Still, I had no idea who Kyle was talking about, so I asked, "Whose?"

"You know who I'm talking about," Kyle said as he uttered the name I never wanted to hear, "Scorpio."

My eyes widen underneath my visor. "That's impossible! Scorpio's supposed to be dead!"

"Supposed to be doesn't necessarily mean that she is. Besides, you weren't suppose to become a Rider in the first place, remember?" Kyle quipped as he looked at me. I felt a small twang of guilt inside of me at those words as he continued. "Scorpio's back, Darren, and whether we like it or not, we're going to have to work together to bring her down."

I stood there, shocked at Kyle's proposition, not sure if I should trust him or if I should blow his brains out. I knew Kyle was a lier, but I don't think he would lie about anything like Scorpio. If he was right about Scorpio, then it should be taken care of immediately, but I was cautious, so I asked as I lowered my gun, "If I did believe you, what would you want me to do?"

"All you need to do is find three parts," Kyle said. "A power converter, a generator, and a emitter. They're within that base you found."

'_That's why you were attacking us!_' I came to realize as my eyes widen underneath my helmet.

Fortunately, my helmet covered my expression from Kyle who finished, "Bring them here and leave the rest to me."

Kyle sounded more serious than just a few moments ago and from the way he was speaking, it definitely sounded like Scorpio was back. I let out a soft sigh as I gave into Kyle's proposition. "Alright," I said, "but after we're done with Scorpio, I'm going back to taking you down,"

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Kyle grinned. "First, we should kill Jordan. At least that way, she won't pose any threat to us."

My first thought was to shoot Kyle between the eyes with my gun, but my conscious prevented me from doing so, reminding me of Kyle's behavior. "You would say that, you self-righteous a-hole," I spat at him.

Kyle merely smirked. "Temper, temper," he said, mockingly.

I bared my teeth at the person who I loathed. "I stopped listening to your words a long time ago, you piece of..."

"DARREN!" a familiar voice called out.

I whipped my head around towards the entrance in realization that it was Jack who was calling me. After disengaging my armor, I turned back towards Kyle and swore, "I'll be back, Kyle," before I turned around to leave.

"Good luck, little brother," Kyle called out to me as I continued to walk towards the exit.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: So what did you think? Good, bad, mediocre? Please leave a review to let me know what you think and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_, so I can know what to fix.

I hope you liked the conversation between Darren and Kyle, the leader of the Fangs. I just wanted to reveal their relationship with one another. Also, I'm sorry for not adding any action in this chapter again and I'll what I can do for future chapters. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. Ch 6 and Cancellation

XXXXXXXXXX

Ch 6 and Cancellation 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei! I only own the OC Riders who are based off of the Ryuki Riders (actually more from the KRDK Riders)!

AN: Alright, I'm basically discontinuing KR Cyclone because I don't have the same enthusiasm to finish it. The best I can do is how you what I wrote so far for chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Last time on KR Cyclone)

_ Kyle sounded more serious than just a few moments ago and from the way he was speaking, it definitely sounded like Scorpio was back. I let out a soft sigh as I gave into Kyle's proposition. "Alright," I said, "but after we're done with Scorpio, I'm going back to taking you down."_

_ "I wouldn't want it any other way," Kyle grinned. "First, we should kill Jordan. At least that way, she won't pose any threat to us."_

_ My first thought was to shoot Kyle between the eyes with my gun, but my conscious prevented me from doing so, reminding me of Kyle's behavior. "You would say that, you self-righteous a-hole," I spat at him._

_ Kyle merely smirked. "Temper, temper," he said, mockingly. _

_ I bared my teeth at the person who I loathed. "I stopped listening to your words a long time ago, you piece of..."_

_ "DARREN!" a familiar voice called out._

_ I whipped my head around towards the entrance in realization that it was Jack who was calling me. After disengaging my armor, I turned back towards Kyle and swore, "I'll be back, Kyle," before I turned around to leave._

_ "Good luck, little brother," Kyle called out to me as I continued to walk towards the exit._

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Good luck, little brother."_

When those words reached my ears, I wanted to turn around and shoot a bullet through Kyle's head, but I remembered of our agreement, so I prevented myself from doing so. Still, as I walked out of the building, the words "little brother" ran throughout my head. '_I hate it when he calls me that!_' I screamed in my head.

Yeah, I was the younger brother of the leader of the Fangs, and I certainly wasn't proud of it. He and I were born into the same family and lived in the same house for what felt like eons, behaving like brothers would. In almost every sense of the word, we were brothers. We spent a lot of time together, arguing, playing, laughing, and doing whatever we did to pass the time. But, whatever relation I had with Kyle was dead to me. That was then, and this is now.

Upon leaving the building, I saw Jack, Lina, and Jacob on their respective bikes, leaving my bike the only one by itself. "What did you two talk about?" Lina asked.

"He was trying to make me join him," I answered as I mounted my motorbike. It wasn't a total lie for Kyle did offer what seemed to be an offer than an alliance.

"And?" Jacob insistingly asked.

Before I had the chance to answer, Jack intervened on my behalf, stating, "Look, lets just get going. Whatever happened is between him and Darren."

Happy that I didn't have to reveal my secret to the others, I put on my helmet and rode my bike out of the Fangs' base with the others following behind me. We were heading back to our base and I wanted to get back there as soon as possible...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all I really got to write for chapter 6. Below is the outline for the rest of the chapters.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: As the Riders return back to base, they reminisce about how they became Riders; Darren meets up with Jordan and asks about her family to learn that she was an orphan ever since the world ended; Darren searches for the three parts, but is found out by Jason; Darren lies and is able to get away with it; Then Scorpio appears and attacks the base.

Chapter 7: The Riders fight off Scorpio and she runs away; the other Riders demand answers from Darren, who then explains that his parents made the buckles to fight off Scorpio, a mad scientist who tried to make a power source to take over the world, but in the end, Scorpio relased the power source, causing the end of the world, which killed her and Darren's parents; Darren's parents gave Darren the buckles to give to highly trained soldiers before they were killed, but Darren instead used one of the buckle and gave it to his friend, allowing them to become Riders; With this information, the Riders find the three parts and go to the Fangs to meet with Kyle, who assembles a weapon to defeat Scorpio, and the Riders go back.

Chapter 8: However upon arriving, the Riders find the base to be completely destroyed by Scorpio, who reveals herself to be Jordan. She

explains that she's a clone of the original Scorpio, who has the same abilities as the previous one. She then drives away the Riders, who retreat back to the Fangs.

Chapter 9: The Riders find out that Kyle has made the weapon to defeat Scorpio. The Riders head to face Scorpio, but are beaten until Cyclone takes the energy from the weapon and puts it into himself.

Chapter 10: Darren faces Jordan/Scorpio as Cyclone and fights her, and in the end kills her. Darren then leaves the others and travels around the world to help others in need.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it for KR Cyclone. I hoped you enjoy reading this fic, and if you did, I'm sorry for discontinuing it. But like I said, I lost my creativity for this story, so I'm canceling it. I hope you understand.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
